


047. You Okay? You Seem A Little Off Today

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You Okay? You Seem A Little Off TodayArumika





	047. You Okay? You Seem A Little Off Today

Armin and Mikasa were in their living room watching Armin's movie of choice, The Book Thief. Eren had just moved out and in with Connie, Jean, and Marco. He said it was to give them space after they'd gotten engaged. Mikasa was zoning out during their movie date, again. Armin noticed, again, and paused the movie. Mikasa still hadn't noticed that Armin had stopped the movie. "Mikasa?" Armin asked, lightly nudging her shoulder. Mikasa's eyes briefly widened and she quickly shook her head before looking at Armin. "What's wrong Armin?" Mikasa asked.

"You're zoning out, again. What's going on?" Armin asked, grabbing Mikasa's hands. "Sorry. It's nothing." Mikasa sighed, rubbing Armin's hands. Armin quietly sighed and resumed playing the movie. Not even five minutes later, Armin noticed that Mikasa had spaced out again. Armin turned the movie off and turned to Mikasa. "Are you sure your okay? You seem a little off today." Armin asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Armin. Why do you ask?" Mikasa stuttered. "You keep zoning out. Now, tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Armin asked, tapping Mikasa's forehead playfully.

"It's nothing." Mikasa sighed. "It's not, nothing. Especially if it keeps causing you to be distracted. And it's my job, as your fiancée, to help relieve you as whatever is stressing you out so bad. Now, will you tell me what's bothering you, or not?" Armin asked, again. "It's just." Mikasa started. "It's just what? Tell me." Armin whined. "It's just that, I feel bad. Because it's our fault that Eren moved out." Mikasa sighed. "We didn't make him do anything. He chose to leave. And, it's not like we were expecting him to live with us forever." Armin comforted.

Mikasa still didn't seem convinced so, Armin continued. "What about after we get married? And we decide we want to start our family. When we move out of our apartment and out into a house in the suburbs. Our kids bare feet running around on the wood floors, especially on Christmas. Them jumping into our bed on Saturday mornings. And Uncle Eren will come visit, probably more often than not. Just because Eren won't live with us anymore, doesn't mean he'll be out of our lives." Armin explained. "I guess you're right. Thanks Armin." Mikasa sighed.


End file.
